My one and only
by babypanda4
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Mordecai and Jeremy at the hospital? They probably just got a prescription for Mordecai and left with time to spare. Wrong! As they pay a visit to Twin Peaks Hospital, they find that this clinic is not exactly your regular E.R. Contains yaoi {Boy x Boy}. Witchcraft, love triangle, and a very jealous ostrich. Sequel to my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You idiot.

Hey everyone! I'm finally back with the sequel that I..managed to put together in one piece. Summary explains it all, Mordecai and Jeremy are on their way to the hospital and are about to meet a few strange characters once they arrive. Romance, adventure, humor...a bit of horror, pretty much everything you can think of. Once again, this story contains yaoi[boyxboy], if you don't enjoy this or have a problem with it, then I'm not quite sure why you are here...yeah. On with this...monstrosity.

* * *

Mordecai hung up on his friend once Jeremy reached for the cell phone. The ostrich frowned. "Was that Rigby? Did he find them yet?" The blue avian put away his device and glared at him.

"Did you _have_ to put your hands on me?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

'What? All I did was grab your wrist. You act like I tried to manhandle you." Mordecai shifted in his seat and turned his head to look out the window.

"And did you _have_ to pull over to the side of the road?" The duo had left in Jeremy's red mustang and were already about a quarter-mile from the nearest hospital when Rigby had called Mordecai. The ostrich shrugged.

"Did you want me to crash into oncoming traffic? You don't exactly have the lowest voice you know." Mordecai blushed, but kept his head turned away. "Plus, weren't you the one who was concerned with our safety, scaredy cat?" Jeremy smirked and Mordecai thought back to earlier and shivered at the thought of what he had been through.

"_You want me to get into THAT?!" The bluejay was pointing nervously at the red ford mustang Jeremy was sitting in. The ostrich stared at the shaking avian with one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the compartment in between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat._

_"Well, duh. What, did you think I walked everywhere?" Mordecai shuffled his feet._

_"Well..no." It's not as if he had never SEEN such an expensive car, he just had never actually BEEN in one. Sure, his father had a few friends that had cars of this nature...then again, his father's "friends" weren't exactly all that trustworthy and even as a child, he wasn't even sure if those cars BELONGED to those freaks. But the speed and acceleration he had seen the vehicles reach TERRIFIED him. _  
_The bluejay knew too well how dangerous those machines were and was more than comfortable with a simple golf cart. This wasn't gonna end well. "I...just thought you drove something else." Jeremy raised an eyebrow and took the keys out of the ignition._

_"Are you telling me you're AFRAID?" Mordecai quickly looked away._

_"No! I'd just...prefer to ride something else.'' The ostrich sighed and stepped out of the car._

_"Follow me." He grabbed the other avian's hand and led him further down the large parking lot to a dumpster. Mordecai looked around and saw nothing but empty parking spaces. The bluejay looked back at Jeremy, confused._

_"Uh, why did you bring me here?" But the taller avian was already pushing the large garbage container to the side to show what he ment to show the other. Behind the disgusting garbage was a racer red motorcycle with the word "Agusta" written on the belly pan. Jeremy smirked at Mordecai's shocked expression. The ostrich walked over to the motorcycle and stroked the front fairing._

_" It's an MV Agusta F4 CC that I got for my birthday. The bike itself has a liquid cooled inline four cylinder engine with two overhead shafts, sixteen radial valves, induction discharge,electronic ignition, electronic multi-"_

_"Jeremy." The white avian stopped and turned his head towards the bluejay. "As much as I'd love to hear more about the bike, which I don't, I'd like to know if this thing is actually safe." Jeremy smiled, picked up and tossed the large helmet the was hanging off the handlebar to Mordecai. The bluejay caught it with ease and examined the helmet before looking back at the ostrich, who had already mounted onto the bike and was patting the seat behind him._

_"Ready?" Mordecai swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back at the mustang that was in it's original spot. Looking back and forth between the two, the bluejay frowned and placed the helmet on his head. _

_"Ready." Big mistake. That was all that entered the bluejay's mind once Jeremy started the bike. The roar of the engine made Mordecai jump and wrap his arms around the ostrich's waist. Feeling the bluejay's anxiety, Jeremy smirked devilishly._

_"This is gonna be fun." Jeremy pulled back the clutch and the front brake as far as they could go, turned the throttle up to 8000 RPMs, slowly released the clutch, and began to accelerate. As soon as he did, the back tire began to spin faster with each passing second. The bluejay cringed as he heard the tire scream like a banshee as it created more and more smoke. Jeremy released the brake and sped out of the parking lot within a few seconds. _

_The ostrich loved his bike. He loved to feel the wind in his feathers, he loved the freedom and escape he achieved when he stepped on his one love. Well, his SECOND love. Now he had Mordecai. Speaking of his beloved, Jeremy decided to look back and see how he was doing. The ostrich openly laughed. Mordecai had buried his face into Jeremy's back and looked as if he was holding on for dear life._

_"Are you okay?!''_

_"Take me back now!'_

Jeremy laughed at the memory while Mordecai's face bluejay crossed his arms and pouted "It wasn't that funny!" The ostrich chuckled and wrapped an arm around the bluejay's shoulder's.

"Nope. You're just adorable." Mordecai's blush deepened and smacked Jeremy's hand away.

"Just get me to the hospital before they end up having to cut off my face." The ostrich pulled his hand away and shook his head.

"You're such an idiot" Jeremy started the car and smiled.

"But you're _my_ idiot.

* * *

Woop woop! That was chapter 1! I plan on making this longer than Rigby's Feelings, so there's plenty more where that came from. Um...just a heads up, second chapter will contain..genderbending. Don't ask me how, you will see soon enough. It's mostly to put my mind and judgement at ease, and to avoid any angry or upsetting comments or reviews. I know the price of writing these kind of fics and I'd rather not deal with haters. It's not that I don't LIKE yaoi, it's just for piece of mind.I hope you guys respect my decision. So, until then, R and R!...Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Back Off

Yeah, everyone just forget the genderbending bit. Had no idea how it would fit into this story anyway. I'll just save it for another fic. WARNING: JEALOUSY! Anyway, I have a feeling that this fic is probably gonna be PRETTY long, so I'll just shut up now and let you guys read.

* * *

The duo had finally arrived at the hospital after about an hour of Mordecai's ranting about driving safely and a certain someone keeping their hands to themselves. After pulling into the parking lot, Jeremy quickly got out the car to open the door for the bluejay. Mordecai looked up at him. "What are you doing?" Jeremy smiled.

"Just being a gentleman is all." Rolling his eyes, the young avian reluctantly stepped out of the vehicle and muttered a quick ''thank you'' before walking briskly toward the entrance of the E.R. The ostrich chuckled and closed the door before following suit. As the large bird walked inside the Medical Center, he was suddenly struck with an odd feeling that made him shudder. The ostrich quickly noticed just how full the room was as he looked around for the bluejay. Observing his surroundings, Jeremy noticed many people who were coughing severely and wiping their nose and faces with their unclean hands. There was even a gentleman in the corner coughing up something into his hands and wiping it on the chair! Though Jeremy was never really a germaphobic, he could practically feel the disease and bacteria crawling all over him.

These were people that he didn't want anywhere _near_ his little dove. Speaking of his delicate flower, where was he? The ostrich frantically scanned the room for him, only to see that Mordecai had already checked in and was headed towards an empty chair that was right next to the vile man with the INFECTED SEAT! Like a mother bear protecting her cub, Jeremy quickly lunged for Mordecai's wrist and proceeded to drag him to the other side of the room.

"Hey! What gives!" The bluejay tried to release his appendage, but failed against Jeremy's iron grip. The ostrich looked back.

''Do you want to contract a disease?" Mordecai shook his hand violently, but to no avail. Jeremy refused to let go.

"Let me go!" The bluejay resorted to pulling, instead he was pulled back by the stubborn bird.

"You're gonna dislocate your shoulder if you keep doing that! Knock it off!" As the tug-of-war continue, Jeremy noticed a pale man with black gloves walking towards them. Sensing trouble, the ostrich quickly pulled Mordecai close to his chest and wrapped his arms around the bluejay's lithe frame as the stranger walked past them. Blinking, Mordecai looked up at Jeremy, confused.

"What was that for?" The ostrich glared suspiciously at the man as he took a seat next an elderly lady before looking back towards the blue avian.

"N-Nothing.", Jeremy spotted a couch-like chair in the less occupied side of the room,"Let's go sit over there." The ostrich led Mordecai to the couch and the two sat down. The bluejay raised an eyebrow at the taller avian's questionable actions, but decided it was best to leave it alone.

As the duo waited, Jeremy was meticulously looking around for anyone who could be a probable threat to Mordecai's health when a spotted a small and sickly woman walk over and sit down next to the bluejay. The petite woman smiled and waved toward the two before going into a fit of coughs. Mordecai smiled sympathetically at the woman and handed her a cleanex from the small table next to them. The woman smiled gratefully and Jeremy felt a ping of jealousy. _Why does he smile for her and not me?_ The ostrich wrapped a possessive arm around the bluejay's shoulder's and pulled him closer. Mordecai looked back at the ostrich questionably.

"Why are you acting so weird?"Jeremy averted his eyes towards the vending machine.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, trying to change the subject. The bluejay followed the ostrich's gaze and clutched his stomach,realizing that he hadn't eaten anything all day.

"I-I guess.'', He looked back at Jeremy, "Could you get me something?" The ostrich chuckled and placed a kiss on the bluejay's forehead.

"Sure." Mordecai blushed as Jeremy stood up and walked towards the machine to observe the options they had. Scowling at the snacks that obviously WEREN'T healthy, the ostrich decided on a small bag of chips and a bottle of water. Jeremy inserted the coins and grabbed the items from the bottom slot before examining them for anything suspicious or dirty.  
Satisfied with himself, the ostrich began to walk back to his spot when he stopped dead in his tracks. Mordecai was currently conversing with a tall male cardinal. The bird was taller than Mordecai and seemed interested in the young avian. The male had a forest green, button up shirt, and black khakis. The avian's hair was styled up into a large mohawk, contradicting the cardinal's black thin rimmed glasses. His rolled up sleeves only completed the look of a laid back college graduate. The ostrich froze as he watched the stranger run a hand over the wound on Mordecai's cheek.

_Hell no_. Jeremy's hand balled into fists, crushing the bag of chips in his hand, as he felt his confusion turn into a burning rage that not even the darkest pits of oblivion could contain. The ostrich immediately threw down the items in his hand , trudged over to the two birds, and grabbed the red avian's collar. The ostrich scowled at the male.

"Who the hell are you?!" The cardinal stood with his mouth agape. Mordecai was taken aback by Jeremy's sudden outburst, but quickly came to the other avian's defense by grabbing the ostrich's arm, trying to pull him away

"Jeremy stop! He's the doctor, you idiot!" Jeremy froze again, processing what Mordecai said. He looked back at the bluejay.

''D-Doctor?'' A deep chuckle emitted from the cardinal's throat. The duo turned toward the red avian. Jeremy raised and eyebrow "What's so funny?" The bird released himself from Jeremy's grip and fixed his glasses.

"I do apologize. My name is Doctor William Carson, but most of my patients call me Doctor Carson. I was merely seeing how severe Mordecai's wound is and I can already tell that the cut has already been infected." Jeremy looked over at Mordecai, who already had a hint of fear in his eyes."If you two would please follow me." The sly doctor turned on his heel and walked down the nearest hallway, Mordecai following. Shrugging, the ostrich followed suit.

* * *

Stepping into a white room, the cardinal sat a large desk and grabbed metal clipboard. He pointed at the bed in the middle of the room. "You can sit there, Mordecai." Nodding, the bluejay sat at the edge of the bed while Jeremy leaned on the edge of the door frame, watching the doctor closely. The medical physician stood up and walked over to the bluejay. "Alright Mordecai, lets see the damage here ,shall we?" Carefully, the cardinal grabbed both sides of Mordecai's face and gently tilted it up. "So what exactly happened?" The doctor's face was only inches from the bluejay's.

"Uh. I-I" Jeremy could see the blush forming on Mordecai's face as he spotted the cardinal smiling softly at his patient, striking a very sensitive nerve inside the ostrich. Said doctor chuckled a bit.

''Don't worry, we can talk about that later." Mr. Carson released Mordecai's bruised face and walked over to his desk, writing down a few things. Jeremy glared at him.

"Do you always get this close to your patients?'' The cardinal turned around with a smile.

"Of course, see, if you haven't noticed Mr. Jeremy," The red avian brought his mug up to his beak. "I'm nowhere near your regular doctor.''

* * *

HINT HINT! OMG IT'S 12:20 AND YET HERE I AM! William Carson is not really an OC...okay maybe he is, BUT NOT COMPLETLY! I just came up with him on the spot. So I'm very tired, and am now going to sleep so R AND R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Too close for comfort.  
Helloo everyone! I didn't actually plan on updating today, but I don't really have any other priorities today so here I am! Let me just mention that Jeremy will be suffering ALOT in this chapter :D So please enjoy my cruelness.

* * *

"Alright Mordecai, before we do anything to that scratch of yours, I'm going to preform a basic physical examination to make sure that the rest of your body hasen't reacted to the infection." The bluejay nodded as the kind physician grabbed his tray of tools and sat in front of the blue avian, with Jeremy watching his every move, "First, I'm going to check your vital signs, so if you would please," The doctor grabbed a thermometer,"put this in your mouth?" Mordecai agreed and put the plastic thermometer in his beak. The ostrich looked at the time on his phone.

"So how long is this going to take?" Jeremy had made reservations at a nearby restaurant while Mordecai was on the phone, and he didn't want to waste any quality time he could spend with the bluejay on this creep. The red avian placed a hand on Mordecai's forehead.

"Oh, not that long, if everything is normal, I'll just be sending you two home with a prescription, but it seems Mordecai has a fever." All the while, the bluejay was simply slouching with the small tool in his mouth,not certain of what to do. The cardinal moved his hand to Mordecai's face.''Yes, he does seem a bit warm. How do you feel?" The bluejay sat up a bit straighter.

"Uh. I-It is kinda hot in here. Maybe the heater's on?" Doctor Carson smiled softly and let his thumb stroke Mordecai's cheek, something the ostrich was not at all comfortable with._ It's taking everything I have not to break it off._ Jeremy knew that Mordecai would'nt appreciate him breaking off the doctor's digits. The cardinal chuckled and wrote down a few things.

"Okay, now I'm going to check your radial pulse." He said as he fetched his stethescope. "Mordecai.", the doctor pressed the chest piece against his patient's , well, chest. "Take a deep breath." The bluejay did as he was told and slowly inhaled and exhaled. The process continued as the doctor moved the piece around. He grinned. "You have a very soothing heartbeat Mordecai, it's very...relaxing." The bluejay blushed slightly.

"T-Thanks, I guess." Jeremy's fists clenched at the idea that someone else had heard Mordecai's heart, a sound only he was supposed hear, a rythym he should enjoy. The bluejay's heart belonged to him, and him alone.

''Can we move on now?" Only Mordecai turned towards the ostrich, while the other continued to stare at the bluejay with a look that Jeremy could only decribe as...desire. The cardinal finally looked back at his clipboard.

''Just a few more things to do and then we're done." Jeremy was unconvinced, but decided to bite his tongue. Setting down the object, the doctor took a hold of Mordecai's hand. "Next, I'm going to check your skin for lesions and things of that nature." Though not entirely comfortable with it, the ostrich decided it was innocent enough and took in his surroundings. The walls were filled with degrees and awards the doctor had probably recieved in his years of practice. Even though the ostrich hated to admit it , it was quite impressive.

"You must love your job ." The cardinal chuckled.

"It's true, I love what I do." The doctor stood up. "Would you like to see, Mordecai?" The bluejay nodded as the red avian led him to the impressive wall. The blue avian looked around in awe.

"Cool!" The ignorant bluejay stood between the other two birds. The ostrich felt a bit of jealousy towards the cardinal actually impressing the bird more than he jealousy turned to animosity as he observed the doctor place an arm around Mordecai. "So how long have you been a docto-"

"We should get going Mordecai.'' Jeremy grabbed Mordecai's hand and led him out of the room.

"Jeremy!" Mordecai pulled his hand away. "What the hell?! He didn't even give me my prescription yet!'' The bluejay turned around and started walking back.

"Where are you going?" Mordecai looked back at the ostrich.

"To let finish so I know if the cut is serious and if my body is reacting to the infection. You can come, but if you're gonna keep acting like this, I'd rather have you wait outside." With that, the bluejay proceeded inside.

* * *

I know, it was short, but it's gonna get better! I'm feeling a bit uninspired, and have been fishing around for some things that could happen in this fic, so if you guys could drop off some ideas as to what you would like to see transpire, I would REALLY appreciate it! For now, R AND R!


End file.
